jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-Clone Universe
The Delta-Clone Universe is a version of the Clone Universe, however in an alternate timeline where all conflicts that led to the collapse of the monster species' presence outside Mt. Ebott never happened. Notable nations on this universe's version of the Clone Earth Delta Kingdom The Delta Kingdom is a nation spanning much of what would be known in the Clone Universe as the Jonic Sea (however as the Monster Sea in this version), as well as most of Northern Meurope, half of Borsya, and all of the Spacific coast of the Austerican supercontinent. Asgore and Toriel are, however, not leaders of the Delta Kingdom, as the royal family would have continued down the path it was going on. In this universe, the Dreemurr family was split in two, with the then-ruling part of the family killed, with the Dreemurr family known today taking it's place. Human-Monster Kingdom of Jonas The Human-Monster Kingdom of Jonas is a small bi-species nation located in areas across the planet. While the flag of Jonas in the original Clone Universe consists of yellow, blue, and pink, this version consists of yellow, purple, pink, and the Delta Rune placed in the middle. The prime minister of Jonas is Jonas Albert of the Conservative Party. The royal family of Jonas reigns under that of the Delta Kingdom (the Dreemurr family). Note that Frisk could not have been living in Jonas at the time, as Mt. Ebott wouldn't have conspiracies leading to it. Chara, however, would exist, but would rather be living in the Delta Kingdom (as Chara's family is from Thaines, a region claimed in this universe by the Delta Kingdom. Grand Empire of Kolechia The Grand Empire of Kolechia is an empire spanning most of southern Meurope. The nation was formed in 508 with the purpose of uniting all Kolech tribes under one nation. In the original Clone Universe, these tribes would have split up and formed multiple nations (e.g: Arstotzka, Obristan, etc.) Due to multiple climate problems, monsters are rare to see living in Kolechia. The capital is Yurko City, located in the Yurko region. Other nations and differences Laura Due to the nation of Laura existing due to the Lauran people's presence in the Human-Monster War of 1478, the nation of Laura could not have existed, and would instead be populated by monsters. Jayden The nation of Jayden would not exist as the United Beta Empire (Jayden's predecessors) fought a war against the Delta Kingdom when the monsters were at their weakest point in the original Clone Universe. In this universe, the war would have been a massive blow to the Beta people, and with anti-Jaydish groups of communities emerging (one of them being Jonas), the Jaydish would not hold on. Weebdonia Weebdonia is a small puppet state run by the Delta Kingdom. The prime minister is Alechz Hedryfa of the Anime Party. Jinja Jinja is a cattist monarchy located south of Jonas. The current queen is Jinja Askew. Category:Delta-Clone Universe Category:Clone Universe Category:Universes Category:Alternate timelines Category:Monsters